Shut Up and Dance With Me
by lawandshockpistols
Summary: A one shot about my OCs Serah Cooper and Jacob Turtle. A night of fun and dancing turns to an admission of love? What will happen for these two next?
It was a nice of fun simply.
Serah had invited Jacob over and what had ensued was the raccoon fox mix turning on the radio outside. The patio was lit up completely by small lights, the moon shining down on Serah as she began to move to the music. She was graceful, able to match up with the music completely.

{{ Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me}}

Jacob wasn't much for dancing, in fact he pretty much had two left feet when it came to that. But seeing the brunette beauty bathed in moonlight, laughing and dancing he couldn't help it any longer.  
He moved over to her after brushing back some of his midnight colored locks.  
He took one of her hands, the other hand resting on her hip.

{{ This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me}}

Serah looked up into his eyes before finding her words.  
"This is forward of you.." She mused, giggling as he smiled.  
"What can I say? You bring out this side of me." He replied, surprising himself by the sudden boldness. Looking into those eyes gave him courage.

{{ We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together}}

"Well I like this side of you..It doesn't give me mixed signals." She said gently as they moved about the patio, dancing to the music. Her head moved to rest on his shoulder, just enjoying the closeness for the moment. It was a nice change to be able to express her feelings. And he felt the same way. Jacob adored her with ever fiber of his being but he never had the courage to tell her.

{{ She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,  
"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me." }}

"Serah..I'm sorry." He whispered softly, pulling back some as they danced so that she would look him in the eyes.  
"For what?" Came the gentle reply, chocolate hues full of confusion. They were still moving, keeping up the perfect tempo.

{{ A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together  
She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said, }}

"I've wanted to tell you for awhile now how I felt about you. But I've never worked up the courage to tell you. I was afraid that I would lose you." He admitted. They had stopped now, Serah's expression shocked at first but after a moment she smiled softly.  
"And how do you feel about me?" She asked.

{{ "Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance with me."  
Oh, come on girl!}}

"I'm in love with you..I've been in love with you for so long now I can't even count how long it's been." He admitted, finding himself getting lost in those beautiful eyes of hers, Jacob loved everything about this moment, being this close, holding her, it was all he ever wanted.

{{Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,}}

Serah tried to find her words. She had known her feelings for quite some time as well but she didn't think he'd love her back. Now here he was telling her what she always wanted to hear. Instead of speaking she just leaned forward, capturing his lips in a loving kiss.

{{"Oh, don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back, "  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
Shut up and dance!" }}

He was surprised by the kiss but easily melted into it, kissing her back. They pulled back when the need for air was prominent, Jacob now smiling.  
"So does that mean you love me too?" He chuckled.  
"Shut up and dance with me." She giggled. And just like that they danced all night, well near the morning hours.


End file.
